The Scroll
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Lina went to the Island to find some magical items; Zel went for a cure. Add Naga, Xelloss, and someone who has been lost for the last 500 years it equals CHAOS! Which the last loves so very much. ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **WE DON'T OWN SLAYERS! If we did, Xelloss would be mine, and Xel would be hers.

**MOON SAYS**: I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but hey, I don't care! I've had this sitting under my belt for a few months now. It's a SLAYERS R.P between me and gir29. It was done at school, so don't hate us too much. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! ONESHOT

**WARNING**: THIS IS AN R.P…there will be OOCness, sorry, we're not perfect.

**SUMMERY**: Lina went to the Island to find some magical items; Zel went for a cure. Add Naga, Xelloss, and someone who has been lost for the last 500 years it equals CHAOS! Which the last loves so very much. ONESHOT

**WORDS**: 6, 116

**PAGES**: 16

:::**NOTES**:::

ΩΩ is when we switch between me and her. Either it will say MOON ΩΩ MOON or GIR ΩΩ GIR

ENJOY!

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina sat alone at the small table in the far corner of a restaurant. She had come into town looking for a good meal, but an eerie atmosphere blanketed the town and she immediately lost her appetite. If that was possible, at all.

So instead, here she sat with a carbonated water trying to calm her nerves. It didn't help that the town's people were talking about nothing but the murder of a teenage boy that previous night.

Lina was getting a headache. No doubt they would recognize her and demand that she go and destroy whatever Mazoku that was doing that.

_Oh, what the hell did I step into? Just my luck, I know somehow I'm going to get caught up in this. I just know it. Women's intuition, _she thought as she took a sip of her water.

_I really wish the others were here…especially Zel._ After that last thought, she put her head down on the table and was asleep in a few seconds.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

A few minutes later the entire tavern got quiet. The patron's eyes took a vacant look, Lina never noticed for she was too into her sleep.

A dark energy started to escape their bodies. A few had strong enough wills to start fighting back, but it didn't take long for their wills to lose the fight for dominance and control.

The Cross-Dressing Man in purple gave an evil smirk, _the sleep potion in the water worked_, before he raised his right hand. A dark blue light was shaped into a ball. His left hand waved toward the red-headed girl. In two seconds he had sent his dark spell to the fiery red-head and ordered his minions to attack.

The tavern exploded from the force.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Lina yelled as she jumped and shielded herself with a spell as the tavern exploded. Lina formed a fireball I her hand and prepared to attack as forms started to close in on her in the smoke.

"You wouldn't kill innocent people, would you…Lina Inverse?" Lina glared daggers at the strange Cross-Dressing Man.

"You are gonna pay! And do you have any idea whose gonna get blamed for this? **FIREBALL**!" Lina shot at the queer man instead. He dodged the blast and ran as Lina sent more after him.

The bar patrons started to close in.

_It looks like some kind of mind control spell. I can't fight them now. I'll kill them. Oh well, only one thing to do._

"**RAY WING**," Lina flew away from the mob and into a clearing in the surrounding forest.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

It was in vain, it seemed that those possessed gained powers from the possession. Flying was one of those powers.

The attackers didn't give Lina enough time to react. They launched themselves at her. Most were attacking physically but the more powerful ones attacked with spells.

The spells however, didn't get to Lina. A barrier was protecting her from the spells and attacks. But this wasn't a normal barrier. A normal one could just fend off a spell attacks. This one could hold off _physical_ attacks as well.

--

"It seems Lina-san isn't the only one who can get stronger." A figure well hidden mused as he watched the scene play out.

"Oh what fun this shall be. Let the puppets dance."

--

A few more spells were thrown around and a heavy thick cloud of dust and smoke filled the clearing.

When the smoke did clear, several bodies were what looked like, carelessly thrown all over the place.

A cloaked figure knelt down next to the flaming Cross-Dressing Man—who now had a short dress thanks to a few choice thrown fireballs. Then a gloved moved toward the neck, two fingers side by side were checking for a pulse.

"Pulse back to normal, which means no more possession." the figure murmured as he stood up and walked toward the red-headed sorceress who was standing less than fifteen feet away.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina looked carefully at the cloaked figure and readied a fireball in her hand. "Who are you? Reveal yourself or you'll be the next crispy psycho I fry today!" Lina warned the stranger.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

The figure laughed for the first time in years. "Oh Lina, you haven't changed one bit."

_Lina couldn't be Lina without that fiery personality, _he chuckled.

As the figure gripped his hood, he knew that he was deeply glad that she hadn't changed. Why? He wasn't entirely sure.

"You don't remember me Lina? I'd figured you'd remember your anchor when you wanted that dragon cuisine or your kidnapper once upon a time." What about who held and used a weapon of Light against Darkstar?" he chuckled and pulled his hood down.

"Really, Lina, I knew you were self centered, but forgetting me? I think, at least my face, isn't forgettable."

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"Oh for the Lord of Nightmares' sake, Zel! Don't scare me like that; I was thinking you were another fruity cross-dresser! Urgh, forget your face; you shouldn't have been covering it. I should've known it was you by your impeccable timing." Lina, by now, was extremely relieved. Too relieved, actually.

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Not another cross-dress!_

MOON ΩΩ MOON

"You can thank the LON later; we have to get out of here. The Mazoku controlling the people are probably starting another attack. Bu the way, what are you here? On the Island I mean? Zel asked as they ran away from the clearing into the forest.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Well…uh, actually, there was a ship containing the King's Treasury, and uh, it crashed. So I thought I would see if I could help heehee."

_I also had to ditch Naga after I blew her up again. With my luck though, she'll probably find me any day now._

"What about you Zel? Why are you here_?"_

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but then sighed when he remembered who he was talking to. He sighed, she would never change, but at least that part of her was predictable.

"What do you think I'm here for? To find my cure of course! There's supposed to be a cave with...never mind," he stopped when he saw that gleam in her eye.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

_He couldn't be talking about _that_ cave could he? But a cure…what I heard was not about a cure. In fact, it was actually considered very dangerous. It might not be the same thing. I hope it's not, at least for Zel's sake. I'll have to tail him to make sure._

Suddenly Lina got an ominous tingle down her spine as she barely registered a very annoying laugh. Her Naga-radar had went off, that was the tingle.

_Shit._

"Well, uh it's been fun Zel, but I…forgot something! Be back in a bit!"

Lina made a complete U-turn away from Zel and flew as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention. She flew straight into Naga.

"OH HO HO HO HO! There you are Lina Inverse! Did you really think you could escape me, Naga the Serpent? You're so mean Linaaaaaaa!" Naga whined.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel watched them arguing back and forth, trading various insults. Then they started throwing spells at each other.

Zel sweat dropped, _it's like Amelia and Gourry mixed into one, but less clothes and more annoying. Sigh, it couldn't be worse if Xelloss showed up._

"Oh my, what is this? Lina-san and…wait, is that Amelia's older sister? A silky voice asked from behind.

Zel cringed, he knew that silky dark voice; it didn't help that his 'Xelloss-radar' was going off. To be more than honest, after enduring Naga and Lina for the part few minutes was bad enough, but ad Xelloss too?

Lina with her Xelloss' sense started tingling, quickly came up with a plan to get rid of current and possible annoyance.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"Ugh," Lina wailed and dropped to her knees.

"Naga, I can't believe that you'd say something like that!"

"Huh?" Naga said, completely baffled.

"I know you're a better Sorceress with bigger boobs. I've tried and tried to match you, but it's no use. You can even ask Xelloss over there. He's had to bail me out several times."

Lina looked at Xelloss with pitiful puppy eyes that she thought no one could resist.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Xelloss, though, just flinched. Luna had tried that one him before, and was still mad that it never worked.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"Xelloss I know I've been unable to replay you, but now I have the opportunity to show my gratitude. This is Naga the Serpent. She's my greatest rival and a much better magic user."

(Insert Naga laugh here) "Well, it's about time you've given in and recognized the truth. Now, tell me, is this Xelloss another employer of yours? If so, I want in."

"No, he's a very powerful Mazoku. Working together I am sure that the two of you could acquire many…gold coins."

Lina shoved Naga into Xelloss hard enough to knock them down, and then she snatched Zel's hand.

"Have fun you two, **RAY WING**!" Lina and Zel flew over the vast forest and just as night fell, they found an old cottage that wasn't in use at the moment.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm so tired. What do you think about staying the night here Zel, before we go in search of the cave tomorrow?"

Lina was already seated on the color in front of the fireplace; she then removed her cloak and boots and lit the fire.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel, still stunned at what Lina did, didn't respond. Poor Zel, even with all his emotional training, as well as an avid mask user, he couldn't keep his face from showing the shock that was coursing through his one third rock golem body.

It took a few minutes—and a fire later—to get him into gear. His eyes and attention snapped and focused on her.

"Lina, I don't know who Naga is, no was, and I don't want to know—but you just threw her onto Xelloss." He paused. "Before you did that Xelloss said she was Amelia's sister, but that doesn't matter! You just killed her! IF she was half as annoying as she was tonight, Xelloss will kill her, hands down."

_I never took Lina for a murderer. _

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"Relax Zel, come on," Lina said seeing his shocked expression.

"You don't' honestly believe that I'm that heartless do you? That is your department, remember? The heartless Swordsman?" the hurt clearly showed on Lina's face, but was replaced at the end with a teasing expression.

"Naga will be fine. I've known her for a very long time." _Longer than I would want to, _"I know what she is capable of and I know Xelloss too. Naga the Serpent will be fine."

Lina stood and exited the cottage. She walked about six feet to the creek behind the small home and laid on her back staring at the moon. The fact that Zel actually thought her that cold hurt her more than she would've thought.

_Why do people always think the worst of me? Do I strike them that way?_

Lina sighed and closed her eyes. _I can't believe he really thinks so little of me. Maybe I should just shoot him with a fireball. No, then I'd really be in for it. Besides, maybe Xelloss can send her on an errand far, far away._

MOON ΩΩ MOON

No that wasn't going to happen, Xelloss, in fact, was going to do the opposite. For the first time in all the time he had known Lina, he really though she wanted to kill him.

This called for revenge. A revenge only the Trickster Priest could pull off.

--

Lina sneezed as Zel came outside. No doubt someone was talking about. There was no way she could get sick.

Zel knew he had been a little too harsh with his words. He had seen the hurtful look before it was replaced by that teasing façade. He knew all about façades.

He had known Lina for a little over three years. He should have known that if Lina got upset and hurt over something being said about her, only someone she trusted and cared for could have said it.

And he was one of those people. He should have known that his words would have wounded her. After, all, she had fought with and by his side for years.

Zel trusted her with his life, he was glad he had kidnapped her for Rezo.

Really, if you fought the Dark Lord of this world together, well, Darkstar counted too…so he added more.

There were two Dark Lords, two Mazoku Lords, and a few Mazoku and Gods here and there, that they had fought together.

Yeah, they trusted each other with their lives. That and Lina was Zel's first true friend that like him for him—not that he was powerful or had saved them.

As Zel sat down next to her he sighed.

"I am the Heartless Swordsman. Lina, most of the time, you show too much emotion. She—Naga—caught me off guard. I didn't to imply or say what I did. It didn't help that Xelloss was doing some freaky Mazoku thing n me like he always does."

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"…I don't think it's just a Mazoku thing. He's just weird." Lina responded as she then gave him a small smile that told him that he was forgiven.

"Besides, you're not heartless. And if it makes you feel better, Xelloss is in way over his head.

--

Meanwhile, Naga watched as Xelloss slowly fell asleep.

"Go my sweet! Take the little coins."

A small frog golem snuck away with Xelloss' change purse and Naga fled.

(Insert Naga laugh)

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Xelloss waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps and then opened an eye.

_Finally, that annoying princess is gone._

He chuckled when he remember the baka had stolen his 'coin purse.'

_That should keep her busy and out of my way for a little while._

~The Next Day~

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina and Zel had gotten up early and were making their way toward the sound of crashing waves and the smell of sea.

"Hey, Zel? Would you mind if I asked you a personal question? I mean…you wouldn't have to answer if you don't want to." Lina asked nervously. Her curiosity was nagging at her, but she didn't want to push him away. Strangely, the thought terrified her.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel saw the gears turned in her mind. He also recognized that look in her eyes. It was a look that said: she was thinking about his curse. She did say she wanted to ask a personal question, after all. How more personal could you get with him then asking about the curse that Rezo put on him and ruined his life?

"It's about how I got this body, yes?"

Lina nodded.

"You remember that Rezo is my grandfather or my great grandfather, hopefully not both. I was training one day and I realized I wanted no, _needed_ more power than I had. He gave it to me," Zel spat bitterly. "Just not the way I wanted it. The phrase: be careful what you ask for, comes to mind."

Silence ensued between the two while his words created more thoughts. Finally Zel couldn't take it.

"Let's forget what I said and find that treasure."

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"…Zel, about the reassure, just…just be careful okay?"

_He knows I have an eye for jewels, so even if I tell him, he might not believe me. That old crone I met who told me about it said that only death could come from it. He wouldn't believe me though."_

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel chuckled. Lina nature was fiery like her hair. She was prone to hit something, first, then ask question later. Even though she hits her friends—him occasionally, Gourry all the time—she was the most protective friend he could ever ask for.

"I can't promise anything if it's for my cure." Zel paused. "Wait…we need to go back fifty feet and turn right. Magic is coming from over there."

GIR ΩΩ GIR

_I thought he'd say something like that. _The knot in her stomach grew as they went on. The thought of Zel getting hurt wasn't something she'd like to dwell on.

_Even so, I won't let him kill himself by being stubborn. Cursed is better than dead._

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel sighed inwardly. He knew Lina's personality. She never kept her thoughts or emotions inside. It was why Xelloss couldn't really control her. Yet, right now she was.

Zel wanted to tell Lina to drop it, but she was just looking out for him. She was being a friend. Friends looked out for each other. But he didn't like her dwelling on it.

"Lina drop it. It's my choice to fix or not fix this body. Thanks for caring, but Lina stop brooding! That's my job."

With that, Zel walked ahead of Lina, he was following the magic signature that he had locked onto; and he didn't want her distracting him anymore.

--

Xelloss sighed, he had thought once Lina and Zel got together it would have been more interesting, but sadly, Lina's fiery personality wasn't showing.

_It must be because she is a woman. The caring is a female trait after all. Maybe Zel is bringing it out of her. But why?_

Xelloss sighed again. "This isn't fun."

"You know you're wrong," a voice said behind him and in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. "Not all women have that caring trait."

Xelloss chuckled deep in his throat. "Of course, _you _don't have it. You are capricious after all. _Can _you be caring?"

Xelloss could feel the body press against his back shaking. He knew she was laughing.

"Want to find out if I can be…caring?" the voice purred

~ A few hours later~

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina had locked onto the magic signal, but something felt off. It was very, very faint, almost nonexistent, but it was there. And it was familiar.

As they continued walking, they came to a cave, near the shore. Lina conjured a small light spell so that they could see in the dark.

They continued walking and the magic signal became stronger. Lina had wondered why Zel apparently hadn't picked up on the faint; foreboding feeling that was accompanying the magic signal, but for some reason it reminded her of Chaos.

_OH MY GOSH!_

During one of her more difficult battles, Lina had been possessed by the Lord of Nightmares.

_That has to be it, but it's...tainted somehow. That would explain why Zel hasn't noticed, Zel!_

Lina had stopped walking, lost in thought and lost sight of Zel. She ran ahead and came into a carved room deep inside of the cave. There were gems and gold, but on a small platform in the center, there was a small black and gold chest.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel, always the cautious one, used a diagnostic spell. It took a few minutes but it was worth it. There was a small spell on the chest. Zel didn't know what it was, nor could he identify what kind of spell it was.

He knew for certain, though, that it wouldn't harm him. His Mazoku side always knew when a spell was harmful to him.

This one wasn't. It wasn't even aimed at him. To be honest, his Mazoku side felt annoyed that it was _ignoring_ him; like he wasn't even worth it.

On another note, he felt something, something that connected with two thirds of him. He didn't know what thought. And right now, he didn't care.

"Lina, the spell isn't meant for us. It is actually ignoring us, to be honest." Zel told her, knowing she knew that there was a spell on the chest.

The chimera then reached for the black and gold chest's top and opened it.

Nothing happened. No flashing lights, no sounds of doom, no cave collapsing around them nothing.

Zel reached inside and grab the only thing that was in there: a scroll.

He opened the black and gold scroll and read a single spell. It seemed so simple, so non-dangerous that he read it aloud.

A sudden wind crept around both of them and swirled around the box. Then the wind died and when a women in a short black shirt and black tank top appeared, and she was sitting on the chest. She had boots up to her knees; her legs were crossed as she looked down at them.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina remembered vaguely what the Chaos inside of her had felt like. This woman emitted almost the same aura, but hers was more foul and vile. It made Lina nervous, but she'd be damned if she showed it.

_I don't like this._

"Who are you?" Lina demanded.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

The woman sitting on the chest raised an eyebrow. _Foul and vile? What the hell?_

"I warn you, now Lina Inverse, watch your thoughts and your words around me. I don't like mother will want me to kill you, not after all the time she has spent keeping you alive."

_Mother_, Lina and Zel thought together.

The woman's golden eyes seemed to smirk at them, mostly at their lack of knowledge.

She chuckled, her golden hair moving with her body. It just made her audience mad.

She ignored their anger and focused on Zel.

"You read the scroll, little chimera?" she asked softly.

Zel scowled. "You are shorter than me, _do _not call me little."

"I meant in age, don't get mad. Answer the question." she smiled at his anger.

Zel felt compelled to answer. "Yes, I did."

She nodded as if she knew that already. "What is your wish then?"

"Wish?" Zel blinked.

The woman sighed, "The one who reads the scroll gets a wish duh."

"You're a genie?" the two friends asked as one.

"No, genies are trapped and are force to grant wishes. If you meet one I suggested you wish it free; those bastards turn your wishes around and around and make you regret ever finding them. Vindictive little pricks," she said. "I grant wishes because I want to, of my own free will. Only those who I deem worthy, get their wishes granted of course."

"And if they aren't?"

She shrugged at the question. "I either kill them or punish them, or do nothing at all. Whatever my mood has taken me, depends on what path I chose. So, Zelgadiss, what is the wish that you ask of me?"

Zel scowled again. "What's the catch? And how do you know our names?"

"Is your wish the answer to these questions?"

"No."

She then seemed to debate with herself, before she shrugged and answered. "No catch, I knew your names before I've been watching you since you were born. I've known the Chaos that you would bring would be great so I've watched over you, Zel. Lina is a different story. Don't ask how, she's not ready to know. If you think you are Lina, go find Luna and ask her."

The woman then locked her eyes onto Zel's and a few minutes passed until she broke contact.

"Make your wish, Zelgadiss Greywords."

Zel didn't think about his answer, he just blurted it out. "I want my old body back."

Because of his answers, the woman was glad she silenced Lina. But, at the same time, she frowned at the answer as well.

"You can't grant it?" Zel's face fell.

"I can," she said, "but…you're fine the way you are. I can see that you have a one track mind, so I will help. I'm going to warn you, a human can be hurt by everything and anything. They also don't have those Mazoku senses of yours.

Her words went to the back of his mind. He was so close to his cure!

The woman snapped her fingers and not even a second later Xelloss appeared. Zel and Lina were too shocked for words at his appearance.

"Hekate-sama, you called?"

She smiled at him. "I want that scroll I gave you."

"Which one?" he replied.

Hekate really frowned. "Which one?" she closed her eyes and tried to remember. "It was all dark blue; I think I gave it to you after my lab blew up during the War of the Monsters Fall."

"Wasn't it right before you got banished for five hundred years?" Xelloss asked.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes at him. "I got banished because Dynast's General loved…should I say lusted after you." Hekate smirked.

Xelloss rolled his eyes at her. "Here, just take the scroll." Xelloss reached into his pocket and gave it to her. "By the way, Zellas-sama wants to have that girl liquor meeting with you and Luna soon."

Hekate paled. "I am not dealing with a drunken Mazoku Lord and a Knight again…well, not right now. They're fun when they are drunk. Thanks Xelly!"

She took and opened the scroll. She ran her eyes through the words once more to make sure it was the right one. It was. She threw it to Zel.

"Read it like a spell," she turned to Xelloss. "Come; let's go play with some dragons!"

They disappeared just as soon as Zel started performing the spell. He didn't care where it had come from, as long as he got his cure.

It took five seconds to read the spell, two for it to take effect.

He looked at himself. He was no longer part golem, no more blue rock skin, and no more wire hair. He was a human, a twenty year old man.

He was five foot eight inches, his hair was the same, except darker. His skin was a lot paler. His eyes were the same, blue they had always been.

Zel, with a real smile plastered on his face, turned to Lina.

"I did it! I'm human again!"

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"…" Lina couldn't say anything; and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was glad to see him happy, but that woman's warning still rang in her ears.

"Um…"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" (insert two sweat drops)

"Oh crap!" Lina readied herself.

"Lina Inverse!" Naga ran right into Lina, knocking them both to the floor.

"How dare you Lina! Shoving me off like that with false praise! Although I probably should be thanking you," Naga said as she pulled herself off the floor and stood over Lina.

"Thanks to you, I was able to swipe quite a good bit of gold from that man."

Lina huffed and stood up. "Naga, I can't remember the last time Xelloss had even a coin for bribery, much less a full change purse. Get rid of it, it's probably cursed and knowing you, you'll curse me with you."

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Nonsense! You just want me to get rid of it so you can steal it!" Naga turned toward Zel, knowing someone was behind her.

"You chimera—oh Lina what happened to that chimera you were with earlier? Ugh, poor, poor Lina. I can't see why you would choose to associate yourself with weak humans. They're absolutely no fun and can't appreciate any of our talents. Except, my bigger bust size of course!"

"Ack!" Lina created a fireball.

"Oh, I get it!" Naga resumed, completely oblivious of Lina.

"You're getting paid to be his bodyguard, aren't you? Well, I want in Lina!"

"**FIREBALL**!" Lina blew Naga up as well as half the cave. Naga lay on the floor twitching, she was a crispy mess.

"Serves you right you hag!

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel laughed at their antics. Really, it was like Gourry was here again.

The two women turned toward him, a questioning look on their faces.

"Lina let's go. You and Naga can play later. We need to leave this ancient looking cave before the two of you blow the pace up and we die because we have the ceiling cave in on us."

GIR ΩΩ GIR

"I am Naga the Serpent and I don't take orders from weak humans!"

Lina balled up her fist. "That's it! **DRAGON SLAVE**."

Lina and Zel watched as Naga was blown away…with the cave.

"Oh well," Lina said, "at least Naga's gone."

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel didn't have time to hit Lina for her stupidity. Instead, he grabbed the first scroll and poured some of his magic into it.

Lina and Zel disappeared as soon as the cave collapsed. When they reappeared they broke apart, throwing themselves to the side, dodging a well placed spell.

Zel's body tingled; the aura of the spell was something that shouldn't have been thrown around!

It was a modified version of a spell that called upon the power of Dynast, Mazoku Lord.

_Wasn't his followers killed, like Philbrizo's during the War of the Monsters Fall?_

Zel looked around until his eyes found a woman…who took fashion lessons from Naga.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina looked up at the new Naga impersonator. "Oh man! I just got rid of the first one, now here comes another. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Lina Inverse?" the woman asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"**Freeze Arrow**," the Woman shot it at Lina, who dodged just by a hair.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Lina dodged another round and then another and another.

The attacks just kept coming until one finally managed to cut her just below her shoulder.

"AH! **FLARE ARROW**!"

The mysterious woman dodged and smiled cynically at Lina.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

"You are just a human; do you really think you can beat me? Shikala, the General of Dynast-sama? Even if you are chosen by Mother Chaos," Shikala stopped as she realized something.

"You _smell_ like _her_! I was going to play with you, but now, I'm going to kill you!"

With that said Shi took her hand, palm facing Lina and gather her power.

"**Dark Arrow**!"

A huge, black arrow of dark power headed straight for Lina. No human could block it, or survive if it hit them. It was pure Mazoku power.

The two humans had felt this power before, but then it wasn't as strong. This held more power than that little piece of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo.

And it was heading for Lina. It was coming too fast to dodge.

"Die, little human, die!" (insert evil cackle)

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina closed her eyes and braced herself. _At least it's not Naga._

Just before the light of the spell blinded her vision, Lina caught a fleeting glimpse of Zel.

"LINA!"

MOON ΩΩ MOON

They dark energy engulfed her as the spell hit her dead on.

Zel couldn't look at her. Instead he looked toward the bitch who just liked his first real friend. Shock coursed through his veins, along with anger.

But something was off. There was a frown etched on the Mazoku General's face.

Two seconds went by, and the dust and smoke cleared.

Lina was where she was before she got hit, unscathed. There was a golden Light enveloping her.

Just like before.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know that it isn't nice or smart to attack a Knight?"

Shi, Lina, and Zel turned toward the voice. It was that woman who sat on the chest.

And Xelloss was standing behind her as if he was a servant or bodyguard.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

The attacker looked back between Zel and Lina and Xelloss and Hekate. She smiled.

"Well, she might be a Knight, but he isn't! She aimed her hand at Zel, "**Fireball**!"

Zel was still recovering from the ordeal of almost seeing Lina die, and the other guests, that he didn't have time to move out of the way. When he saw the fireball he froze.

Lina moved quickly, grabbed him and shoved him on the ground. The fire ball missed him by an inch, but Lina got hit in the shoulder. But she didn't acknowledge the pain, nor did she flinch.

"Lina…" Zel starred at Lina and noticed that her eyes were vacant.

"Lina!" Xelloss called form his place next to Hekate. "Why don't you and Zel give gives us a minute with our friend here."

Lina looked at Zel, her eyes still dark and vacant. After a few seconds she turned her gaze back to Xelloss. "I don't take orders, but this time…for his sake. Don't expect me to obey so nicely next time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lina-san," Xelloss chuckled.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

"Oh just shut up and do it," Hekate snapped. Zel noticed that the order penetrated through the vacant look in Lina's eyes. And Lina quickly did what she was told. It was as if, Lina had to obey her.

GIR ΩΩ GIR

Lina grabbed Zel by the hand and quickly sprinted off.

"**RAY WING!"**

Lina and Zel flew for a few minutes back to the cabin they had stayed at earlier. Once they landed, Lin walked toward the cabin door and rested her head against its frame. The gold aura around her started to fade.

"Lina?" Zel's voice trembled with worry. As the glow finally vanished, Lina collapsed.

MOON ΩΩ MOON

Zel quickly caught Lina and carried her inside and placed her on the bed.

For hours he sat next to the bed, watching Lina sleep. During those hours he realized a few things.

One—he cared about Lina a hell of a lot more than he should have.

Two—Lina was his friend, and he wanted something more than that.

Three—when Lina grabbed him and saved him, while getting hurt herself, it triggered the feelings he had for her: the very feelings that he buried because he didn't want to ruin their friend ship.

Four—he was unsure of he wanted to change their friendship.

Zel turned those thoughts over in his head until his head ached something fierce. He pushed them aside as he looked at the hands in his lap.

His _human_ hands.

His _weak_ hands.

He was faster in his chimera form.

That woman was right, he was better off as a chimera. At least then he could protect himself.

"Glad that you see the Light, little Chimera," a feminine voice said.

Zel turned his head to the right and saw that woman with Xelloss sitting on Lina's bed.

_She's right; too bad I can't change back._

"Don't be so sure…now how is my little Knight?"

Zel focused on Lina. "She hasn't moved since the LON took her over."

"No, mother did not take her over, that was just a shield I created. She'll wake up tomorrow and be fine."

"What happened? Shields do not give a person a vacant look like that."

Hekate sighed. "My Chaos…has an effect on her."

Effect?" Zel asked disbelieving.

"She is the Knight of Chaos, aka mother Knight. It isn't a mystery why Chaos reacts with her. The more practice she gets at using Chaos power the better. But," she paused. "It seems I used too much Chaos in my shield."

Zel took in the knowledge in silence.

"When you both wake in the morning you both will be back in tip top shape!" Hekate said happily. "Then you will confess your love for her."

Zel started choking. "What?"

"Just do it or she will be after you for the rest of you—both of your—naturally long lives," Xelloss' voice from the shadows.

Zel didn't even turn to look at him.

Hekate looked at him for a moment longer before she got off the bed and walked toward Xelloss.

"You have to meet with the Gods and Mazoku in ten minutes, Hekate-sama."

"But I don't want too!" she whined.

"Blame your mother for making you her daughter."

"I didn't choose to be the daughter of Chaos! Go away! You and all those duties you make me carry out. If you weren't here then I would have to do them!"

"That wasn't what you saying before," Xelloss smirked.

Kate growled and ignored him before turning to Zel.

"Got to sleep little one, when you wake up everything will be okay."

Zel knew they left after that, for once, he didn't' care that Xelloss had been near him.

Right now, he would sleep. When morning came he would tell Lina his feelings and he would be complete.

Body and soul.


End file.
